


Like It Or Not, This Is Me

by bpdmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Dom Luke, Feminine Michael, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Kitten Kink, M/M, Pet Play, Sub Michael, Top Luke, non safe sex, smut in general really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdmalum/pseuds/bpdmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke have been best friends for years, been through thick and thin together. When Michael reveals something to Luke, will he still love Michael the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It Or Not, This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this is my first thing ive posted on here, so be nice. i wrote this for my friend, so it is based on what they wanted  
> enjoy it, give me feedback  
> also there is butt sex so prepare ya eyes fam
> 
> tumblr: bpdmalum

*****Luke’s POV*****

 

“Even though Michael is older, I always felt a need to protect him from all the negativity in the world of being famous. Everyone always knows what you’re doing and you’re never safe from judgement. I get worried about him sometimes. He’s not exactly the type you’d expect to welcome fame with open arms. You could never get him to leave the flat unless he benefits from it, and that’s just the way Michael Clifford works. And that might just be why I fell in love with him. His indescribable way of wanting to make everyone smile, while still staying true to his own values and morals. The smirk he has when he makes a joke about dicks, or about having sex with my mom. The fact that no matter what, he’ll never change who he is. Who is Michael you may ask? Well, I’ll tell you. This is the story of Michael Gordon Clifford, quite possibly the most attractive boy I’ve ever met.” 

I shut my journal and zipped it in a hidden pocket on my suitcase. We were staying in London for the week, and I knew the London fans were especially touchy-feely. I’m not saying I have a problem with it, it’s just poor Mikey doesn’t like the idea of hormonal teenagers touching him and making disgusting innuendos about him. He acted like he was okay with it, smiled and took pictures and moved on. But I could see the discomfort on his face. After all we’d been best friends for 4 years. We’d been through thick and thin together, cried on each other’s shoulders, and the occasional drunk kisses no one ever mention the morning after. Ashton and Calum knew Michael hated it too, they just didn’t want to ruin the fans’ days. They didn’t know what they were doing, they didn’t know Michael talked about himself using such horrendous words, they didn’t know anything about him besides that he was a colourful haired boy who loved pizza. We liked to keep it that way too. The less they knew, the better. After thinking for a solid 10 minutes, I snapped out of it and walked outside my room and knocked on Michael’s door, signaling him I was awake. I heard him groan and yell, “Go awaay Lucifer!” I giggled lightly as his nickname for me, opening the door slowly. There the boy was, squinting at his phone in the pitch dark. I walked over to the curtains and opened them, filling the room with sunshine. “Come on Mikey, it’s 2 in the afternoon, get your lazy ass up,” I stared at him for a few moments, taking everything about him in. From the way his bright red coloured hair laid on the white pillow, to the way his stomach subtly moved when he let a breath out. 

“Luke I know I’m hot shit, but I’d like it if you didn’t fuck me with your eyes.”

 

I choked on air and couldn’t catch my breath, coughing harshly and swallowing. I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I should leave the room, but I couldn’t quite bring myself to it. Sighing, I walked over to him, still laying down of course, and sat next to his shirtless torso. 

“Come on Mike, please get up, I wanna go to the shops today and get some stuff. Come oonnnnnnnn I wanna be a tourist and do touristy stuff.”

“Okay, okay Luke. Jesus if I have to hear you complain one more time, I’m slamming my face into a wall. Go make lunch and I’ll get ready, then we can go and do whatever, yeah?”

I jumped up and walked towards the stairs leading to the kitchen, pleased that I convinced Michael to actually leave the flat.

 

*****Michael’s POV*****

 

After I heard Luke walk downstairs, I threw my blanket off and trudged to my private bathroom. Looking around, I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it into the bathroom with me. I locked the door and started the shower, finally getting a good look at my face in the bathroom. I mumbled while staring into the mirror, “I look like shit right now. Should probably fix that.” I jumped in the shower, washing my hair and body quickly, ready to start my day. Right as I turned the water off, Luke walked in with a plate of sandwiches and shielded his eyes from my naked lower half, shrieking loudly. I laughed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I could’ve sworn that I locked the door, though

“Okay you baby I’m no longer nude. You act like you don’t dream of me naked anyways.”

I nonchalantly took a sandwich and bit into it, savoring the flavour. I looked over at Luke, who was just standing there, staring intensely at my suitcase on the bathroom basin. Walking towards it, he put his hand forward and grabbed a piece of clothing. “Hey dude, what’s this?” he turned towards me and put it in my field of vision. In his hands, he held my one and only pair of girls’ shorts. Shit, I knew I forgot something. 

I laughed and shook my head. “Oh they’re for Mali, you know when we get home, it’ll be her birthday. I figured I’d get her something back when we were in Paris last month. Just to surprise her. Ya get me?”

 

Luke stared at me and then his features lightened and he eventually smiled. “Oh shit dude you’re right. I totally forgot. Remind me today to get her something.”  
He finished his sandwich, as I finished mine while we were talking. 

He smiled and took the plate from me. “Well, I’m gonna go wash this, meet me downstairs when you’re done.”

 

*****Luke’s POV*****

 

I knew those shorts weren’t for Mali, her birthday was just three months ago. There’s no way they’re for a girl, Michael doesn’t really like girls. I was determined to find out whose they were. Walking down the stairs, I found Ashton making eggs and toast with Vegemite. I laughed and said, “Ash man it’s like mid-afternoon why are you making breakfast?”

He flinched in front of me and dropped his spatula. “Fuck you Luke you scared the shit out of me!” He waved his spatula in my face after picking it up. “As for the question, there’s never not time for eggs and toast. I heard you talking to Mike, can you guys pick up a couple jars of Vegemite? Marmite just isn’t the same”

I held up my hand in defence, shocked he just cursed in front of me. Noticing this, he whispered a sheepish “....please?” I laughed and patted him on the back, hearing Michael walk down into the kitchen. He was wearing the flannel with ‘Idiot’ written on the back. I thanked the gods, that was my favorite shirt of his. He was fumbling with his belt and eventually gave up, throwing it across the flat. He walked over to Ashton, hugging his torso and slapping his arse. I giggled and grabbed Michael’s arm. 

“Come onnnn stop stalling, we need to go out before it gets too busy.”

 

“Chill out babe, we’ll leave as soon as I lace up my boots”

My heart fluttered at his pet name, even though I knew he meant it jokingly. He might not know it, but that stuff keeps me up at night. Imagining a world where he loves me back, and we’re accepted as one. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked over at Michael, who had been staring at me for a few seconds. He immediately looked away, pulling me out of the door quickly. We started walking down the busy London street, stopping occasionally to take photos with fans. They weren’t that bad today, pretty sweet if you ask me. After about two hours of just walking around, I reminded him I needed to get something for Mali. He pulled me over to the changing rooms and rubbed his neck nervously, slowly opening his mouth, not sure how to word his thoughts. He finally spoke out, whispering, “OkaythissoundsstrangebutIliketodressingirl’sclothes.”  
I didn’t understand a word of what he said, and it was very evident on my face. He then sighed and pulled his phone out, typing a sentence, looking at me quickly, then continued typing. He put his phone back in his skinny jeans pocket, looking up at me. My phone then chimed, Michael’s ringtone being a “Pika Pika!”. I grabbed it, and just watched him. He was obviously nervous, and I wasn’t sure why. I took a good minute of time just taking all his features in. I noticed something I was surprised I had never noticed before. Mikey had eyeliner, mascara, and black nail polish on. I’ve got to admit, he looked pretty damn good. Subtly glaring at my phone I read over the words “Okay this is gonna sound really strange but I like to wear makeup and girl’s clothes. I’m not trans or anything, I just. Idk. I like the way I look. I feel attractive for once, and I feel like I love myself more like that. They shorts aren’t for Mali, they’re for me. I just didn’t want to admit it to you. I was scared you’d laugh at me and make fun of me and kick me out of the band since I wasn’t who you thought. But. I can’t keep it in anymore. So. Yeah. This is me Luke. Like it or not I really don’t care.”

I put my phone down on the bench in the changing room and looked up at Michael. It all made sense now. Why he didn’t like the fans touching him, or why he followed so many beauty gurus on Twitter and Instagram. Why he hated when people called him manly or masculine, or when we were backstage and a drunken Calum called someone a tranny and Michael’s smile faded and he wasn’t the same for two days. It all made perfect sense. And I didn’t care at all. He was still the same Mikey I knew and loved. I paused. Did I just say I loved him? Oh my god, I love him. I love Michael Gordon Clifford. I shook my head and grabbed his face, kissing him harshly. His eyes opened widely, and I felt him smile into the kiss. It was deep, passionate, and surprisingly soft. I pulled away and he let out a soft moan and covered his mouth. 

 

We finished shopping, both in an extremely happy mood. We even stopped and talked to a group of girls for an hours or so. Right around when the sun started setting, we headed back down the busy street leading to the flat. We stood outside on the front deck, taking each other in. His green eyes were shining in the moonlight and his hair looked even better under such dim light. He broke the moment by pushing me off the deck into a bush. 

I thrashed in the shrub and frowned, trying to hold my laughter in. He, too, eventually began smirking and then bursted with laughter. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, still laughing uncontrollably. As soon as my feet touched the concrete, Calum opened the front door and stared at us. “What are you guys doing? I’ve been watching you two for like 5 minutes. Come on, Ash was just about to put a movie on.”

Michael walked in front of me, swaying his hips. Fuck. He did that on purpose. I know he did. Calum smacked my head and pulled me inside. We walked into the lounge and saw “Mean Girls” flash on the screen. I shrieked and sat down on the couch cuddling into Michael’s chest. They all know this is my favorite movie. 

 

Soon after it ended, Calum put another movie on, and this continued into the night until it was around midnight. Michael and I were both still wide awake, while Cal and Ash were asleep on each other. They looked so cute. I pulled my phone out, took a picture, and posted it on Instagram with the caption “im def #cashtonaf ;-)”. Michael looked over at me and laughed, calling me immature in the process. Both of the tired boys stirred and woke up, looking around with lost faces. Almost simultaneously, they both groggily told us they were going to bed. I heard them go upstairs and and both shut their bedroom doors. 

 

I looked up at the older boy, smiling. I grabbed him once again, pushing him into the couch on his back and began straddling him, my legs on either side of his. I grinded into him, brushing against his quickly forming bulge. He groaned loudly, grabbing the couch cushions. I kissed into him, not waiting for permission to enter his mouth. Our tongues explored each other’s mouths like miners in a cave. I pulled away from him, grinning cheekily. 

“I’d love to make out with you for days on end, but I kinda want to take this upstairs, if that’s okay?”

Michael quickly nodded his head, hopping up and going into his room and locking the door. I smiled a lopsided grin and knocked on the door. “Mikey sweetie, we can’t do anything if you’re gonna lock yourself up in that horrid room of yours.”

“Just a minute Lucas, hold on! I wanna try something out.”

“Ugh, okay just hurry up please. My boner is screaming to see you.” I smirked at my own words. Wow, I’m so smooth. I walked into my bedroom, shrugging my sweater off my shoulders and changing into a black sleeveless shirt that was probably Ashton’s. I took my jeans off and slipped on a pair of sweatpants quickly. I grabbed a bottle of lube out of my suitcase, sure that I’d get to fuck his perky thick ass. All the sudden, I heard my door open and I turned around and Michael screeched “No Luke!! Don’t look yet.”  
I sighed and closed them, feeling him push me onto the bed. I heard rustling around and Michael slowly peeled my hands off my eyes. I looked at him. My jaw immediately hit the floor, he looked so good. He was wearing a bright red crop top with high waisted shorts. My eyes fell to his tummy, peeking out from the crop top. I’ll admit, he has a little bit of a tum, but I love it. I scanned the rest of him slowly, noticing everything. He had thighhighs on, with a detailed design of cat whiskers on the sides of them. I coughed nervously, making eye contact finally. “Mike….you...you...I don’t know how to respond. You look so good. You know this isn’t of me but god you look so fucking hot right now.”

 

He smiled and twirled around and I watched an idea flash on his face. He stopped and quickly scrambled out of the room whisper-yelling “Hold on Lukey I forgot something!”  
I grinned and started thinking to myself. Wow, I’m so lucky for him. We’re not even together and I’m so lucky. I love him so much, and here he is, acting like he owes me something. I just-wow. He walked in, interrupting my thoughts. I covered my eyes again and after I heard shuffling around, he told me to open my eyes. Standing in front of me, he put a tail plug in and even put cat ears and a collar on. He looked so precious. My kitten. MY precious kitten. I then took notice that he even put a little bit of makeup on. His eyelashes fluttered, and his eyelids were a subtle dark grey colour. I clenched my fist, I need to see him riding me, watch his thighs jiggle on me, and everywhere around me. Shit, I hadn’t even thought of how we were going to do this. 

 

Here I had, the most attractive boy ever, opening himself up to me like this. What am I going to do with him? Besides fuck him senseless obviously. I ran my hand through my hair and released the breath I didn’t even realize I was holding in. He smiled at me and shook his little bum and his tail moved. I still hadn’t decided what I wanted to do to him, but nonetheless I slowly stood up and grabbed him by his collar, pushing him against the wall roughly.  
“You got all dressed up for me, didn’t you?” I whispered softly in his ear, while my fingers traced the shape of his face. I ran my hand up his side, and up his crop top, feeling goosebumps form on his skin.

“Ye-yes.” Michael slowly breathed out, eyes wide.

I smiled lightly and nibbled on his ear softly. “Tell me then kitten, tell me what you want?”

He sheepishly grinned and bit his lip, looking up at me, “I want you to fuck me”

I nodded, not even shocked by his response, and grabbed him by the waistband of his shorts, pulling him closer towards me. I kissed him and my tongue slipped in between his lips as they parted, pressing into his mouth eagerly. Michael, impatient to no one's surprise, captured my tongue and started sucking on it.

I pulled back and brought him over to my bed, pushing him down on it. He giggled quietly and laid down, legs sprawled out. I tore my shirt off, and leaned down, kissing down his body, stopping at his tummy. I pulled the crop top off of him and kissed up his tummy again, and eventually up to his chest, stopping at his neck, sucking harshly. I tore my attention off his neck and peppered his face with short, sweet kisses. I look at his face, and he looked like he was going to burst with cum. I shook my head and kissed his lips quickly. I surveyed down his body, slowly unbuttoning his shorts. He hummed lightly and grinned. I felt his tail against my wrist as I moved his shorts down his legs. He shook his pretty little butt and giggled like a child. I reached forward and pressed my arm onto his torso mumbling, “Kitten if you want this as bad as you seem, you gotta stay still.”

He nodded and sat stiff like a board. After I pulled his panties off, his cock sprang forward and laid gently on his stomach. I watched it. I had seen it many times before, just never this close up and personal. The tip was almost as bright as his red hair. I saw precum leaking out of him, and I knew I had to taste him. I wrapped my mouth around him, hearing his breath hitch rather quickly. I bobbed my head up and down quickly, his hips bucking up involuntarily. I felt his hands move to my hair and he grabbed as much as he could and tugged on it lightly. I removed my mouth from him, hearing disappointed grunts and moans. I smirked cockily and whispered “Shhh my sweet kitten, you’ll cum eventually.”

 

I heard him hum lightly and then he suddenly sprang forward and pulled my sweatpants down, palming my semi through my boxers.  
He sat on the edge of the bed, me in front of him. He slowly peeled my boxers down, letting my cock free. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly moved to suck my tip, making wet noises and looking up at me. He released me but soon after kitten-licked up my length and he indulged back onto my cock and took me as far as he could, my tip hitting the back of his throat. He looked up at me with angelic eyes, mascara running down his face. I grunted loudly, feeling my orgasm approaching. I quickly grabbed his fiery hair and pulled him back before I could cum. He stood up and kissed me, I tasted myself on him. I grabbed his perky bum before he could stop me. It felt so good in my hands. Finally felt like I was in control of the older boy. I let go of his mouth and ordered him to sit on the bed below us. When asked how I immediately replied, “Face down, ass up, please princess.”

 

He turned around and shook his tail in front of me, settling on his knees before me. I watched in awe as his hole pulsed around his plug. I quickly scrambled over to him and began pulling and twisting the tail around. He moaned loudly and moved into my hand. I slapped one of his ass cheeks, and he groaned and stopped moving. I slowly pulled the plug out and he moaned loudly, stuffing his face into the pillow. I reached over and grabbed the lube, running my hand up my length, prepping my cock for his beautiful ass.

 

I lingered around his hole, pushing just the tip into his hole, he moaned and pushed himself backwards onto me. I pulled out slowly and immediately rammed back into him. He yelped in pleasure as I continued thrusting into him. I noticed the headboard slamming into the wall and I made a mental note to buy more blue paint to cover that. I saw his knees get weak, knowing he was close. I skillfully reached out and pumped him a few times, soon feeling hot cum in my hand. That triggered me, as I suddenly thrusted roughly into him. I felt his hole clench on me and I came undone. After a mix of Michael’s, moans, and grunts, I pulled out of him and laid next to him. He smiled at me, and I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put the duvet over our torsos and continued grinning at me. I kissed the top of his head, between his light pink cat ears. We laid there for awhile, in the comfortable silence of the busy streets of London at 3 am. I finally took up the courage the say the words I’ve been wanting to say. 

“Michael?”

"Luke?"

“I love you Michael. No, I’m in love with you. I have been since the day I laid my eyes on you, even when you wanted to kill me. You’re beautiful, and your personality is so exciting I’m actually jealous of everyone’s immediate attraction to you.” I sat up and looked at him, taking in all of his facial features. His eyes were wide and he was smiling ear to ear and he shook his head and giggled and leaned up to kiss me, slowly whispering “I love you too, Lucas Robert Hemmings.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***edit** please comment or whatever if you can. i took a year long hiatus from writing and just recently started again so it'd be suuuper if i could get some criticism or even positivity c:


End file.
